webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stirfry Stunts
Stirfry Stunts is a game based off the episode "Losing Ice" and made by Cartoon Network. It was released on March 23, 2016. It is free to download on Google Play. You play the game as Ice Bear and you're tasked with serving food to customers as quickly and accurate as you can. Your brothers, Grizzly and Panda will assist you by distracting your customers to give you more time to perfect your dishes. Your service day ends when three customers walk away without any food. When your service day ends, you'll be able to access the store to upgrade your menu, kitchen, and distractions. Description "Use Ice Bear's awesome cooking skills to serve up some delicious dishes in Stirfry Stunts!" How to Play * Place foods you have on the grill in accordance to your customers' orders. * When the food is done cooking, plate it and deliver it to your customer. * After service is over, buy some new foods for your menu, upgrades for your kitchen, or new distractions for your brothers to utilize. Shop Food * Shrimp — Little shrimp, big flavor. (2,000 coins) ** 3x score * Salmon — A favorite of bears everywhere. (3,000 coins) ** 4x score * Scallops — Mouthwatering morsels. (4,000 coins) ** 5x score * Lobster — Kings of the ocean. (5,000 coins) ** 6x score * Mushrooms — Fantastic fungi. (5,000 coins) ** 2x score * Carrots — Not just for bunnies. (5,000 coins) ** 3x score Kitchen Upgrades * Extra Plates — Room for another order. (5,000 coins) * XL Grill — Cook more foods at one time. (125,000 coins) * Infrared Power — Cut cooking time in half. (150,000 coins) * Nuclear Boost — Activate for instant cooking. (175,000 coins) Distractions/Misc. * Boombox — Slows down all timers. (15,000 coins) * Microphone — Freeze all timers. (20,000 coins) * Feather — Reset timer with Panda sneeze. (25,000 coins) * Trampoline — Reset timer with each jump. (30,000 coins) * Onion Volcano — 3x coins during volcano time. (35,000 coins) Backgrounds * Forest View — Back to nature. (200,000 coins) * Pool View — Make a splash. (225,000 coins) * Plaza View — Lunchtime special. (250,000 coins) * Downtown View — Neighborhood eatery. (275,000 coins) * Skyline View — Lap of luxury. (300,000 coins) Trivia * Lucy, Chloe and Darrell make occasional appearances as customers to serve. * When using Boombox, the song "Yummy Yummy", from the short "Panda's Dream", is played with Panda performing his dance moves in the background. Errors * When completing a customer's order and handing it to them, they make a noise of satisfaction. No matter who the customer is, they will always either cheer in Grizzly's voice or say "Cool!" in Panda's voice. ** This may be Grizzly's and Panda's reactions to Ice Bear's cooking and plating, however there's nothing that indicates this. External Links * Stirfry Stunts on Google Play Category:Apps Category:A to Z Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:S